icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kay Whitmore
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Sudbury, ON | draft = 26th overall | draft_year = 1985 | draft_team = Hartford Whalers | career_start = 1989 | career_end = 2002 | halloffame = }} Kay Whitmore (born April 10, 1967 in Sudbury, Ontario) is a former Canadian ice hockey goaltender. Hockey career Whitmore played Junior A hockey with the Sudbury Legion. In 1983-84, he joined OHL's Peterborough Petes and went 17-8-0 as a major junior rookie. The following season, he paced the league with 53 games by a goalie and 35 wins. In the playoffs, he went 10-4. In 1985-86, he went 27-12-2 with a league-best three shutouts and 2.77 GAA. At year's end, he was named an OHL First Team All-Star. Whitmore was drafted 26th overall in the 1985 Entry Draft by the Hartford Whalers. Three seasons later in 1988-89, he played his first three games at the NHL level. On October 1, 1992, he was traded to the Vancouver Canucks for Corrie D'Alessio and cash. That season, he played 31 games behind Kirk McLean and helped the Canucks win the Smythe Division season title. Whitmore went 18-8-4 with a 3.10 GAA. In 1993-94, he played 32 games and posted an 18-14-0 record. In the playoffs, he helped his team win the Clarence Campbell Bowl in the Western Conference finals before losing to the New York Rangers in the Stanley Cup finals. In the shortened 1994-95 season, Kay played eleven games for the Canucks. March 20, 1996, saw Whitmore traded to the New York Rangers for Joey Kocur. On September 10, 1997, he signed as a free agent with the San Jose Sharks. On June 18, 1998, he was traded with a pair of draft picks to the Buffalo Sabres for Steve Shields and a fourth-round draft pick. Whitmore signed as a free agent with the New York Rangers on August 17, 1998. One year later, on August 25, 1999, he signed as a free agent with the Boston Bruins and was soon dealt to the Edmonton Oilers for Mike Matteucci. On July 20, 2000, he was traded back to the Boston Bruins for future considerations. On October 17, 2000, Whitmore played his first NHL game in six seasons (seven saves in 33 minutes). He played five games with the Bruins and won one game (5-4 against the Chicago Blackhawks on November 2). On July 31, 2001, Whitmore signed as a free agent with the Calgary Flames, but he only played in one game for them. Post playing career Following his hockey career, Whitmore was the goaltending coach for the Peterborough Petes from 2002-2004. From 2005-2006, Whitmore worked as a studio analyst on the NHL Network's program On the Fly, as well as a guest studio analyst on The NHL on OLN Post Game Report. Whitmore can also be seen as a guest analyst on the Versus Network. Currently, Whitmore is serving as a goaltending supervisor for the NHL. External links * Category:Born in 1967 Category:Binghamton Whalers players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Hartford Whalers draft picks Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Nuremberg Ice Tigers players Category:Peterborough Petes alumni Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Saint John Flames players Category:Södertälje SK players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Retired in 2002